Creation Universe/List of Commercials
This is a complete list of Creation Universe commercials. 1980s 1987 This commercial was made infamous due to how scary it was for children who have seen it. Regardless, this commercial aired several times during the late 1980s through mid 1990s, and airing less frequently throughout the rest of the 1990s until 2001. The spot featured a clay animated tree, talking in a deep voice, speaking the dialouge, with Japanese subtitles below. It was animated by Beamco Associates in Cambodia in December 1986. :Hello there, I'm a tree, and I'd like to tell you about a theme park called Creation Universe. It shows the ins and outs of making anime and motion pictures. You can now see how they do it. They also share secrets of how anime is made too. We also have stores you can by souvenirs, rides to amuse you, and food, so you don't starve to death. Come now, and see what awaits you. Creation Universe, anime like you mean it. 1989 This aired on TV stations all over the United States and Creation Universe-related LaserDiscs and VHSs to advertise the opening of Creation Universe Anaheim: :Now, the people who bring you the magic of anime for over 30 years, want to bring it to you like nobody else can; to take you into the heart of a working motion picture and television studio, to watch real film and anime making in action. And share the secrets, the spectacle, and glamour, that have not only made great entertainment, but also made entertainment history. Creation Universe Anaheim; premiering in Anaheim Summer 1990. It's the greatest anime production ever! 1990s 1990 This was syndicated on the grand opening of Creation Universe Anaheim: :Now that summer's around the corner, it's time to celebrate the grand opening of Creation Universe Anaheim! If you're from Japan, why not come here for some English? We'd like to say that this is our first operation day! To book your trip to Creation Universe Anaheim or Tokyo, call toll free. 1991 This was aired to syndicate the opening of Star Trigon: The Ride: :It's time that we're opening four new attractions at Creation Universe Anaheim! Among one of them is Star Trigon: The Ride! Dr. Zett will sent you screaming into space on the greatest ride of all time! Board the Challenger Garaiga and prepare for a quest to take back the 21st trigon! Book your trip Creation Universe Anaheim today! Don't forget on May 1st of 1991, you can watch the attraction open! 1993 This is an animated commercial that aired to advertise the opening of the Lucky Star Kingdom in Creation Universe Anaheim: :The magic, beauty, and romance is all within your reach in Drillimation Central. Drillimation is coming to Creation Universe Anaheim! That's right, it's the Lucky Star Kingdom! You will go Gaga when you meet Konata and friends, and you can be part of the clan! Reimu Hakurei says it's a sheer joy, and it will be better if you're from Japan! It's the greatest anime production ever! Book your trip today! 1994 This was aired all over Guyish and American television following the opening of Guyish Central: :Now, the greatest people who bring up blue shades, blue sky, blue clouds, blue people and more! Guyish Central! The most bizarre amusement rides, you can shake yourself in the Paint Shaker, go on a slide that has a loop and do everything and everything and everything! You can also plan a Blue HQ hotel stay for 1, 2, 5, 10 days or even a month! Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. Guyish Central opens August 8. Call toll free to plan your trip to Creation Universe, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. This is an animated commercial that was syndicated for the Circle Dancers event: : Holding hands with just one...not too much. Holding hands with a lot...it's fun! Now, from 1994 to 2016, our park mascots will hold hands and dance. You can even view it from Blue HQ for your stay, of course! The event will be held in Magical Land, and on August 3 of every year. Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to plan your trip to Creation Universe, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. 1995 This is a live-action/animated commercial that aired to advertise the release of Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure on the Super Nintendo: :Hey, you there! You still haven't been to Creation Universe?! Do you want to visit it for a low price? Well guess what? Nintendo's made a version of Creation Universe! Now you can ride the anime and experience the thrill yourself with the all-new Mr. Driller's Drillimation Adventure for your Super Nintendo Entertainment System! If you've played the game, bring the included ticket inside to any Creation Universe to get 50% off entry! It's the greatest anime production ever! Book your trip today. 1999 This was syndicated all over the United States to advertise the opening of Mametchi's GotchiWorld: :Guess who's coming on the block? That's right, it's Mametchi! His world's called Mametchi's GotchiWorld, so kids can come and have fun! Whenever your kid likes Tamagotchi, this is the place to be! Dial the Creation Universe phone number and press 5 for free copies of Tamagotchi Video Adventures and the CD-ROM! Come to Creation Universe Anaheim; it's the greatest anime production ever! Another was syndicated for the grand opening of Tamagotchi LIVE!: :Now that it's May, Mametchi has his own live show! Join your favorite friends to songs, skits, and an emotional journey through his world! With fantastic singing, amazing productions, you'll take Orblue Line and come to the fun! As Mametchi would say, it's the greatest anime production ever! Plan your trip to Creation Universe Anaheim today! Free VHS and CD-ROM offer expires January 2000. 2000s 2000 This was seen on syndication on American television: :It's the time that we open two new attractions, The KuroMametchi Jalopy and Clownpiece's Worm of Heat! The KuroMametchi is a version of Toddler Race aimed to children, and Clownpiece's Worm of Heat is a junior roller coaster for Junior Touhou fans! Touhou and Tamagotchi, they touch in road. Visit Creation Universe in Tokyo or Anahiem and book your trip now! 2001 This was featured in the Super Smash Keyboards 4 extras: :At Drillimation Studios, we make anime and bring it to life! We created a mad scientist! We invented a space shuttle, and traveled you into space! We've discovered an underwater kingdom, and took you into her castle. Visit Creation Universe theme parks, around the world! If it happens on the big screen, TV, or in the game, it comes to life at Creation Universe! And experience the thrill, ride the anime, and live the adventure! It's Drillimation excitement and entertainment! To book your trip to either Creation Universe Tokyo, Anaheim, or Orlando, call toll free. This was featured on Guyish DVDs of Rocko's Modern Life and The Angry Beavers and all over American television for Nintendo making a second Creation Universe video game, this time for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube: :You need 64 polygons? 3D? Mametchi's third dimension? Well, Nintendo made Creation Universe again, this time for the Nintendo 64 and GameCube! Stop by your favorite video game store today and buy Creation Universe 64 for the Nintendo 64 or Creation Universe: The 3D Experience for the GameCube! Call toll free if you want the real thing! Deen! Hehe. 2003 This was featured in Mr. Driller X's extras: :Oh my gosh Susumu! What did you set up this time!? :That putrid Keel Sark has taken over Susumu's Super Mecha Death Drill! Board your own drill and chase Keel throughout your favorite Drillimation and Super Smash Bros. worlds! Come to Creation Universe today! Plan your trip before it's too late! This is an animated commercial for the release of Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2: :Welcome to the new Driller Engine Grand Prix! Take Driller Engine Grand Prix 2 and multiply it by 2! It's Driller Engine Grand Prix 2x2! Get ready to throw, switch, and race your way to victory! Get your copy today and you can get a free ticket to any Creation Universe theme park when you buy the game! Now available for the PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, and Xbox! Rated E for Everyone. Game and systems sold separately. 2004 This is a live-action/animated commercial featuring the animated version of Susumu Takajima: :You know that time whenever your parents or someone else makes you work so hard? There wouldn't be any time for play. One of these days, this will change. Out of nowhere, you might find this boy with red headphones and introduces himself to you as "Driller". He'll introduce you to a magical place called Creation Universe, a theme park filled with action, adventure, and the cute animation style of anime. There's always a time for work and play. Come to Creation Universe, fun like you mean it. It's-a drilling time, you better be there! 2005 This aired all over Guyish television during January 2005 over arrival of the Romanian DTH platform Digi TV onto the Republic of Guy and the Tamagotchi Republic: :We got a new friend! It is taking all over us! Blam blam blaaam! Subscribe to Digi TV now, get over 50 channels and get chances to win tickets to Creation Universe! Do NOT forget that you can also call toll free, before the end of the month! Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to plan your trip to Creation Universe, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. 2010s 2010 This commercial was seen on syndication and radio: :What did you do now, Mametchi? Wow, you've opened Tamagotchi: Mametchi Mayhem! Blast through a speedy and amazing adventure as your seats move, shake, tickle, and rain Gotchi Figures! TamaTown Tama-Gos are now available at The TamaStore! Come to Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. To book your trip to Creation Universe Tokyo, Anaheim, or Orlando, call toll free. This commercial was seen for anime memory promotions: :In life, making memories can be nothing short of incredible. And anime memories, they're magical things. You can hold on to them forever. Anime memories keep our children young in our hearts for the rest of our lives, and color our tomorrows with the best of our yesterdays. They sing to us whenever we need them to, and dance for us in our dreams; which is why it's so important. Here's the very best part: your anime memory can begin this very moment. 2011 This commercial is seen for anime memory promotions: :Memories you'll share are the greatest gifts of all. This year, the anime and magic will begin the moment you tell them. What are you waiting for? You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel room and theme park tickets for only $70 per person for a family of four. Let the memories begin at the place where dreams come true. This commercial was seen for the promotion of the vacation planning DVD: :Time just flies by so fast. There's so much time to make magical memories. You can get started on those memories with our free vacation planning DVD. Call toll free or order online to get yours. Within it, discover all of our themed lands that you can see or do there. Order yours today and start making memories you can hold on to forever. 2012 This commercial was shown for the 40th anniversary of The Drillimation Series: :Ahh, we're glad to say that forty years ago, something happened that changed the world forever. The story where a boy defeated a space army and became a prince of the Lucky Star Kingdom, then developed a strong relationship with a princess with a beautiful hairstyle and color, whom which they married, and defeated Dr. Manhole for good! Forty years later, the journey continues. You can save 15% on any Hotel when you book your trip to any Creation Universe theme park! Special offer expires April 2012. 2013 This commercial is seen on both YouTube and on TV: :Anime is a magical thing. This year, don't just take time off. Put time in. Turn spending time with your anime, into spending time in an anime. At the one place where every heart-pounding, jaw dropping, and goosebumping second counts. It's your anime. Don't just take it, mean it! Come to Creation Universe; fun like you mean it. 2014 This commercial is seen on YouTube and the 2014 DVD of Igor, Sophie and Friends in...Our First Five Adventures!: :There's a place for anime or to see more than a little time off. The ones who choose to go big or stay home. Where every amazing, astounding, and magical moment truly reveals moments that are truly, epic. This place is made for those who just do more than just vacation. It's made for those who vacation like they mean it. Book your trip to Creation Universe theme parks today! This is aired all over American and Guyish television, radio, and the 2014 DVD reprint of Comedy World: Cartoon Crack-Ups due to the opening of GoAnimateLand Guy City (this was seen before October 2014): :Who cares? Well, we got a new Creation Universe - the first in Europe! Right here in Guy City. Opening is scheduled for 2014, the first year of our operation! With brand new attractions seen in GoAnimateLand Guy City, Guyish Central and Drillimation Central are the hearts of the pure blue and the red mixture! Even Mametchi enjoys us at Mametchi's GotchiWorld. Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. Do NOT forget that you can still call toll free to book your trip, no matter which park! Deen! Hehe. This was broadcasted all over Gotchish television for GoAnimateLand Dream City: :I see that we've planned a new park! Can you guess it? {5 second pause} That's it! It's Dream City! Come to Dream City's Creation Universe this year as your favorite areas, like Guyish and Drillimation Central, along with Camp PB&J Otter and Mametchi's GotchiWorld come to play! Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to plan your trip to Creation Universe, no matter which! Deen! Hehe. 2015 This commercial is seen on YouTube: :Wanna make your trip to Creation Universe more fun? Wish you had more part time, does your daughter want to be a princess of the Lucky Star Kingdom, want to ride the monorail, take a break in a pool, or be back in time for the parades? Now you can! You can now save 25% when you book your trip to any Creation Universe! Begin your anime here, at the place, where dreams come true. Another commercial can be seen on YouTube and on TV: :Your adventure is waiting. Your slice of life is calling. Your magical girl has arrived. An unforgettable anime is all within your reach. You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel and theme park tickets for only $50 per person for a family of four. Come on, get in the anime at the place where dreams come true. Book your trip to Creation Universe today. This one aired all over American and Guyish television, radio, and the 2015 DVD of GoGang: Tricks 'n' Treats for the Tamagotchi LIVE! venue showing Let's Go! Tamagotchi episodes: : Well, kids, let me give you a surprise! Are any of you doing just fine? :Okay, well, I am showing EVERY SINGLE EPISODE OF LET'S GO! TAMAGOTCHI AT TAMAGOTCHI LIVE! Until Capital City opens, there's a lot for it! So, put on your Mametchi, Spaceytchi, or Spacy Brother costume and get ready for the action! Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. Call toll free to book your trip to any Creation Universe. Yet another is aired on American and Guyish television following promotion of hybrid formation consisting of Guyish Central and Drillimation Central: : Who cares? Well, the 2 best themes are finally getting a unite! The unite never seen! Now you can get cards for the hybrid extravangantly called "The Best Duo", consisting of Guyish Central and Drillimation Central! Creation Universe, fun the way you mean it. Do NOT forget that you can still call toll free to book your trip, no matter which park! Deen! Hehe. Also, don't forget this! During December 21 to 31, 2015, call toll free FAST to get a card to watch the border cut at midnight between 2015 and 2016! Separate cards for Guyish Central and Drillimation Central expire February 29. You can renew your cards to be for the hybrid duo. 2016 This commercial is seen on YouTube and TV: :The Lucky Star Kingdom's favorite author, Hiyori Tamura, wished you were there! You can save 25% on any Drillimation-themed hotel! Also, when you upgrade to a package, you can spend the 25% you saved if you want the Quick Entry service for the whole family! Come to Creation Universe, no matter which one! You better be there! Another on YouTube and TV: :Every day, there's new magic in every land. An enchanted stay will awaken summer. Save up to 30% on any hotel this spring. Show your anime side at Creation Universe. Book your trip today, no matter which! You better be there! Offer expires September 2016. Another for the same promotion on YouTube and TV: :The adventures you have been imagining, the thrills you have been waiting for, and the moments you have been missing are all here. Right now, you can create a three-day package with a select a hotel and theme park tickets for only $60 per person for a family of four. Plus, you can save 30% on hotel rooms this spring. The anime you have been waiting for is here. Come and be in it, no matter which! Come to Creation Universe, fun like you mean it. Offer expires September 2016. Another for the summer promotion: :Welcome to Creation Universe, an anime land where there's magic around every corner and so much more! With more than six parks across three continents with attractions, action, and adventure! This has been an unforgettable place for an anime and the best offer of 2016! You can create a 3-day package with a select hotel and theme park tickets for only $65 per person for a family of four. You'll enjoy free dining and 200 Drillicoins for Drillimation Online! While your memories last forever, this offer won't. Come to Creation Universe, fun like you mean it. Offer expires September 2016. Category:Lists Category:Creation Universe